Ivory Gold
by Dare2dream00
Summary: Three 'biologists', and a young boy travel to the African Jungle to 'study' the wild life there. Specifically, elephants. Little do they know that Tarzan is the jungle's procter, and does not take lightly to biologists such as this. NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1! Tell me what you think!  
**

**Disclaimer~I own nothing. **

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1. **

Laurence Yoso was pacing his expansive office while his two colleges sat in the armchairs.

"How many elephants?" Laurence asked for the third time with in the last hour since the meeting commenced. Laurence was a man of an average build, clean shaven and sharp features, like a hawk, with slicked back black hair. He was a considerably wealthy man, and greedy. Very greedy.

"More then can fit in this house." One of the other men, Seth said, a rather large man with an ego to boot, expanding his arms to show the length. That was impressive; after all, Laurence _did _have the biggest mansion in England. Unfortunately it wasn't earned rightfully. Laurence and his men poached for their money then sold their findings on the black market for large sums of money.

"That's a lot of ivory…" Laurence said longingly.

"Yep it be sir." His other partner said with a nod. Kenny was a short man with a balding head of brown hair in desperate need of a tooth brush and an elliptical machine. He had a large scar running down his face from a run in with a…well he never really told anyone; he keeps changing the story, from a jaguar the size of a truck to a bear. He kept clasping and unclasping his large switch blade as he spoke.

After a minute of consideration, Laurence nodded, liking the idea more and more. "Alright." He said with a nod. "We'll be swimming in ivory."

The other two nodded eagerly.

"What about that brat o'yers?" Kenny asked bitterly.

"My nephew?" Laurence said, as if the thought just accrued to him. "Ah yes, well we can't very well leave him here can we?" he said, his obvious distaste for his nephew showing in his voice. The kid was the only thing standing in the way of an even _larger_ sum of money. The boy's father and mother were very rich, even richer then Laurence himself. Which didn't make Laurence very happy.

"Ah, twelve's old enough." Seth said. Laurence shook his head.

"No, we don't want Adam messing anything up here. Too much at stake, by the time we get back the whole place could be burnt to the ground." He said, "We've got to take the twit with us." He sighed.

"But the tree huggin' little brat'll mess _that_ up even more!" Kenny practically shouted.

"SSHHH!" Both Laurence and Seth said hastily, "Do you want him to hear us?" Seth hissed.

"He doesn't actually _know _we're poachers, he thinks were biologists," Laurence hissed as well, then stood up and straightened his bowtie. "And that's exactly what we'll keep him believing. So act like it." He growled dangerously.

Kenny wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Yeah yeah." He muttered.

"Maybe he'll have a little 'mishap' during our track through the jungle." Seth sneered with a nasty grin. "Fall off the boat in the river or something."

The other two grinned.

"Possibly." Laurence grinned, clapping his colleague on the shoulder. "So it's settled. We journey to Africa by boat in the morning, taking the kid with us, and he'll have a tragic accident and go missing." He said with an sinister smile, shaking both of their hands.

"Back you're bags gents." Laurence grinned. "We're going to Africa."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Whoo, sorry it's a little slow, just setting the wheels in motion. Flames will be ignored, but critics are welcome and helpful. As are reviews! **

**Pardon typos, because I know they're in there…somewhere, HIDING! **

**Thanks. **

**:o)-Z—Z **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer~I own nothing. **

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2 **

Adam Yoso had to be the complete opposite of his uncle Laurence. He was relatively small, had a mess of blonde hair on his head, blue eyes and round glasses that were obviously too big for him. Adam had many freckles and a round face, were as his uncle was tall, sharp features and had slicked back black hair and piercing icy eyes.

Adam was sitting on the deck of the ship, nose buried in a book when Seth wrapped him in the back of head, making him look up dully. He was quite aware of his uncle's friends' distaste for him. But unfortunately not Laurence's himself.

"Hey kid," Seth said, pointing to the distance. "We're here." Adam looked over in the direction of which Seth pointed and felt his jaw drop, causing his glasses to slip down his nose. He pushed them back up and squinted against the glare of the sun, hands shading his eyes.

What he saw was simply amazing. About five miles from shore, before his eyes laid a vast jungle of luscious green for miles in either direction.

"Wow…" Adam whispered.

Laurence came beside him, hands his back and took a deep breathe, putting his hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Isn't it beautiful?" He asked, and Adam thought he saw a mischievous glint in his uncle's eyes, but dismissed it.

"Aye," Kenny said, switch blade flipping in and out. "We'll get a ton'a-" he stopped himself once he saw Laurence give him the death glare. "-er-research." He corrected himself.

"How are we going to be getting around?" Adam asked. "Are we hiring a guide?"

"My dear boy," Laurence said with a chuckle. "The great biologist Laurence Hugh Yoso needs not a guide. And we'll be renting a small boat."

"Four just the four of us?" Adam asked, referring to himself, his uncle, Seth and Kenny.

"For just the four of us." Laurence repeated with a smile as they pulled into the trading post. _Wouldn't need any unfortunate witnesses. _He thought to himself as he stepped into the trading post, Adam and the others following close behind.

"Bonjour and welcome." The clerk, Renard Dumont said. "how can I help you on this fine day?"

"Yes, hello." Laurence said. "we're biologists and were hoping to do some research." He said, showing Renard his 'badge', as did Seth and Kenny. "We need a small boat," he said, then noticed Renard's glaze stray to Adam, who was tinkering with a globe. "The boy's my nephew, couldn't leave him at home."

Renard nodded and wrote something down. "Would you like a guide?" he asked.

"N-no." Laurence said hastily. Renard raised an eyebrow.

"You're sure? Tarzan knows ze jungle better zen ze animals zemselves. I implore you to take a guide. We would not want you getting lost." He insisted.

"We have a map, now please, the boat." Laurence pushed.

"I'm sorry, post policy makes sure everyone has a guide."

Laurence sighed and pulled out a large wad of cash and slipped it to him. "No guide, no mention of this to anyone. Clear?"

Renard counted the money and slipped it into his pocket, then handed him the keys to a boat. "Crystal sir, enjoy your research." He said as the group went out of the post.

Outside, Adam was skipping rocks on the water. Laurence grinned. "Ready sport?" he asked as Seth and Kenny loaded the small boat with guns, ammo, nets, and tranqs.

Adam didn't fail to notice this. "Why do you have guns and nets?" He asked, he could understand the tranqus, but the guns and nets? Why would biologists need those?

Laurence had seen this question coming. "Why, protection my dear boy." He said, climbing in. Adam followed suit. "From all the beasties that lurk in the jungle."

Adam nodded and took a chair and pulled out his book. Laurence ushered Seth and Kenny over.

"Once we're five kilometers out, dump him." Laurence said in a hushed tone, gesturing to Adam. "but make it look like an accident."

"Right boss." They said together.

Laurence and started the boat. "Adventure here we come." He said.

And off they went.

**xxxxxxxx**

**So, chapter 2 down! Flames will be ignored, but critics and reviews are helpful and welcomed! **

**Once again, pardon typos. **

**=0)-Z-Z**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer~I own nothing. **

**xxxxxx**

**Chapter 3 **

As the small boat went down the wide river, Adam noticed that all of the adults seemed a bit anxious.

"Uncle Laurence?" Adam asked. "Are you alright?"

Laurence sent a glance in his direction, and nodded slightly. "Never been better my boy," He said. "Why?"

Adam shrugged. "I don't know, you lot just seem antsy is all."

"We don't need some little _git _interrupting-" Seth muttered to himself, sharpening a piece of wood into a stake.

Adam rolled his eyes behind his large glasses and went back to his book. Laurence caught both Seth and Kenny's eye and nodded, signaling it was time to loose Adam. The two nodded mischievously and got up nonchalantly.

"So Kenny," Seth asked as they made their way toward the back of the boat, where Adam was. "Want to hear a joke?"

"Aye mate." Kenny nodded.

"How many idiots does it take to screw in a light bulb?"

"Tell me."

"One, just you." Seth laughed and winked. Kenney inclined his head.

"That does it mate!" he shouted, tackling him to the ground.

The two started wrestling, whacking into Adam.

"Watch it you nutters!" He shouted, gripping the side of the boat. The two didn't stop and Seth got up and stepped in front of Adam, taunting Kenney.

"Come and get me mate." He grinned. Kenny charged and right at the last minute, Seth moved, sending Kenny crashing into Adam and sending them both tumbling of the edge of the boat. Seth grinned and grabbed Kenny's trousers and pulled him back in, while Adam's head was submerged.

Adam gasped when he broke the surface. "Laurence!" He shouted, trying to stay afloat against the churning waters. "Help!"

"Adam!" Laurence called as the boat continued to move away.

"Help!" He gasped as he went under the current again. The waters pushed him down the right side of the fork in the river as the boat went to the left. Adam desperately tried to grab something, a twig and tree, anything, as well as trying to stay afloat. He finally scrambled half way onto a floating log, gasping and out of energy. "Uncle Laurence," He called, strained. "Help…" It took all of his energy to stay on the log, let alone manage to swim to a bank. The river continued its way, taking Adam with it, and after a few minutes, there was an ominous rumbling in the distance. Adam raised his head to look ahead and he gasp.

A water fall.

Adam and struggled to get to the bank, but it was too strong. The water fall drew him over the edge and sent him falling. He screamed in fear as his hand managed to grab a branch that was sticking out of the rock. He tried to pull himself up, but found that he could only hang there, waiting for his grip to give out.

"Help!" He shouted weakly with a cough, tears in his eyes. "Somebody…" he said.

Then he lost his grip.

He screamed once again and though for sure he was a goner. He waited for the crash of his body hitting the water.

But it didn't come. Adam risked a glance down and found himself soaring of the water fall. He gasped and looked up, seeing a man in nothing but a cloth, holding him by shirt and holding a vine, swinging them to safety.

Adam and the mysterious man landed safely on the bank.

"Are you alright?" Tarzan asked. Adam looked him, he was drenched, lost, exhausted and hungry, but he nodded none the less.

"Y-Yes…" Adam murmured, seeing spots. "Thank you." He murmured.

Then he promptly passed out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**REVIEW! :3 **

**=)-Z—Z **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Sorry for the ridiculously long wait for an update. OTL. Thanks to a really helpful criticism, I'm adding more detail. So thanks Coraline Starr! ;) **

**Disclaimer~Don't own anything. **

**xxxx**

**Chapter 4 **

When Adam swam back to consciousness, the world was pitch black. No, wait… his eyes were still closed. The thought of opening them was too difficult, his stomach felt queasy and strange. The bed he was lying on was soft. _Guess I'm not dead…_He thought. _That's always a plus. _He finally forced his eyes open, to be greeted by a warm light, streaming in through the windows.

"Where am I?" Adam asked hoarsely, forcing himself into a sitting position. He found his glasses on a bed side table and put them on. Slowly, everything came back to him, the boat, the river…the waterfall. Adam looked around the room he was in.

What he saw took his breath his away, literally. He shuddered and regained control of his breathing, trying not to hyperventilate. Once his lungs regained an even rhythm, he looked around. He was in a bedroom, obviously, large windows were on the ceiling, where the soft light was coming from. He looked up and out the window and saw branches, and trees. _Am I in, a tree house? A bloody tree house? _He asked himself. He shook himself, along with the bed a little, to see if the house would fall out of the tree. It didn't, which made Adam breathe easier, he wasn't very good with heights after all.

"Hello?" He called out, seeing if anyone would answer, or if he was rescued by…monkeys or something.

"Are you up then?" A feminine voice asked from the other room, coming in. A young woman with thick brown hair and a bowl of water in her hands came through the door with a friendly smile on her face.

"Who are you? What happened?" Adam's head was reeling, all he remembered was the man in the loaning cloth that saved him, and then the passing out part.

"I'm Jane, and you are?" She asked, walking over and dabbing his forehead with a wet cloth.

"I'm Adam." He said, glad for the feeling of the cooling water on his head. "What happened?" he asked.

Jane thought about as she gave him a glass of cold water water, which Adam took gratefully. "Well, from what Tarzan told me, you fell into the river and went over a waterfall."

"Tarzan?" Adam asked. "Who's Tarzan? The man who wasn't wearing trousers?"

Jane smiled and nodded. "Yes, he's my husband."

"And he saved me?"

"Yes."

"Where is he now?"

"Well, he's probably down at the camp." Jane asked.

"Can we go there?" Will asked, "I'd like to thank him, and maybe he can help me find my uncle."

"What happened to your uncle?"

"Well, we were here to study the elephants, but I fell off the boat and got separated, I haven't got a clue about where he is now."

"Well I'm sure Tarzan will be able to help." Jane said, gently pushing the young boy back onto the bed. "But right now, you need to rest, you've had a pretty rough morning." She said softly.

"But-" Adam tried, but couldn't stop the yawn from engulfing him.

"See, you're still pretty exhausted. Just rest, and then I'll take you to Tarzan."

Adam looked at her. She _seemed _trust worthy, and he _was _pretty tired. But what if this was all some sort of trap? Adam shook his head. No, that wasn't it, she seemed too nice. But his uncle Lawrence told him to never trust strangers. But then again her husband _had _saved him. He continued his inner battle until finally his exhaustion gave out. He nodded and leaned back.

"Thank you Jane." He murmured, eyes fluttering closed. Jane smiled and took his glasses from his face and set them on the table again, then pulled the blanket up on him.

"Not a problem Adam."

**xxxxxxxx**

**Sorry for the stupidly short chapter, I'll try harder next him! **

**And it's still pretty short. FML, but it'll be longer in the future! Promise!**

**Review and Critic! **

**=)-Z-Z**


End file.
